The One Who Will Never Give In
by Matthewolf
Summary: My first story! Please rate and comment! Mathew is still a fairly new Animorph, For only having his powers for 6 months and never actually fighting the Yeerks. But his day to fight is coming. The only question is this: What will he do to save the world
1. It Starts

**I do not own animorphs or any of the original character's. The only things that are mine are the name's of my character's and friends, my writing, and my plot. But the ideas and other things go to Ms. K.A. Applegate**

**The wolf was running through the forest. The wind flowing through the fur and the wolf dodging the trees like they were nothing, breathing in the smells like the rabbits and birds and the mouse to his left. The wolf started to veer to go catch it but Mathew wouldn't let his senses get the better of him. Mathew was trying to get back home before his parents really noticed he was gone. They never asked him why he was gone so much or where he went, and he never really had curfew. But he never wanted to push it too much. So he had decided to take a shortcut through the woods of the town that he lived in. It cannot be named only because if they knew, if they knew what he was. What he could do. Who he is. He would be dead. Not dead as is not breathing, but dead as in no longer able to do anything of his own free will. No longer able to choose what to do or who he may love. Nothing. Not even free to go screw someone if he wanted to. That was because of these things called Yeerks. Little slug like creatures that entered through the ear canal and made their way to the brain where they took control of your mind and bodies. You can think and feel but that is the limit of your abilities considering the Yeerk is what will control your movements and speech. People with Yeerks inside of them are known as controllers. Now you would think that they would be easy to spot, right? Well the really bad thing is this: They can be anyone. They move, walk, talk, breath, eat, and sleep normally. So it's harder than hell to tell them apart from anyone normal. But the Yeerks had their weakness: They had to have a host to do anything AND every three days they had to go and recharge themselves in a Yeerk Pool every three days.**

**All this Mathew had learned just about 6 months ago, when he was along with Jake, Marco, cassie, Tobias, and Rachel that day they went through the construction site. He was trying to get back to the hotel because his parent's were only visiting some relatives. He found the power to morph into animals totally awesome but hated the 2 hour time limit. But he always was afraid when he used it because he was never sure that he could totally control the creature's instincts enough to get the job done. But recently he had been practicing on his favorite animal that he had acquired as his first morph from Cassie's barn, the wolf. His wolf was a beautiful black wolf with grey paws and slightly grey muzzle. He was a beautiful wolf. And with the brain of a wolf and a human, he was basically a genius. **_**WHAM**_** Mathew ran head first into the 20 year old evergreen that signaled he was almost home. **_**Man,**_** Mathew thought only to himself. **_**I really got to stop thinking so high of myself. I ain't that great.**_** He hated when he got too full of himself. He always ran into trees for some reason.**


	2. Oh No You Didn't!

**The One Who Will Never Give In**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Oh No You Didn't!_**

Matt looked up at his house. It wasn't anything but a two story house with four bedrooms, but it was a home to him. From the tree line, it looked warm and inviting, and on the inside it was comforting and actually relaxing. Most homes from people he knew were stressful and had a terrible atmosphere. But his wasn't like that. To him, he had it made. They always had food, they always had water, and they always had each other.

He stopped by a hollow tree and changed into a human again and grabbed his clothes and threw them on real quick and ran to the house. As he walked in, the clock on the wall under the stairs chimed 5 times. _'Crap!' _Mathew thought to himself, _'I didn't realize that it was that late. Hope I ain't missed supper!'_ He walked into his kitchen where his mom was just setting the table. "Oh you're just in time. Supper will be done in just a moment. What would you like for a drink? I got some juice and flavored water today." His mom asked in her usual overly nice manor.

"Is there any Mountain Dew? Or Root Beer like I usually drink?" He asked with a little surprise

"We aren't going to be drinking anymore of that. We're going to be drinking more 'healthy' stuff. That pop is bad for your health, so I decided no more." She stated rather bluntly. "And if you want to argue and throw a fit about it you can go up to your room without supper."

"I'm not –!"

"Go up there now!" She told him and set only two plates out on the table as he walked upstairs to his room, shocked. His mom had never talked to him like that unless if he did something REALLY wrong like when he flushed the keys down the toilet. And he was only 5 then. As he sat on his bed, he started thinking. This wasn't the way that she usually acted. She was a lot nicer, even on the days that were her time of the month. Matt remembered what he had learned about the Yeerks and what could have happened to her to make that big of a change. He was hoping that it wasn't true. But there wasn't anything else he could think of at the moment. _'Great… Now what do I do?'_ He thought to himself, _'I ain't a fighter. And I don't know what do do.'_

After a moment, he pulled out a cell phone and started dialing a number. "Hello?" a guy answered. Matt replied, "Jake… I got a problem."

"Come on over!" He replied.

**AN: I'm sorry it has been so long for an update on this. I have been so busy. I had lost my job a while back and recently, my girlfriend of two years gave me a beautiful baby boy who is 4 months old now and a handful. I'm going to be trying to get a chapter up at least once a month and I'm going to be trying to make them Longer. But I'm working on it... Hope it will end up being something people enjoy!**


End file.
